Wing suffering teach me to forget
by Japp1
Summary: La historia se centra con 4 personajes principales: Pandora,Radamanthys,Violate y Aiacos esta llena de drama,sorpresas y encuentros inesperados ... no soy muy bueno con los resumenes pasen y veanla ustedes mismos
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta es el primer capitulo mi primer fanfic la hice en conjunto con una amiga , espero les guste, acepto criticas...(no les dejo resumen solo saquen sus conclusiones de la pareja)

Wing suffering / teach me to forget

Era un día como cualquiera en el Inframundo, Hades luego de la guerra santa con los caballeros de Athena había resucitado nuevamente dispuesto a reunir nuevamente a su ejército y atacar nuevamente, junto a el habían regresado los dioses (Thanathos e Hypnos) su fiel compañera Pandora al igual que los 3 jueces del inframundo (Aiacos, Minos y Radamanthys) dispuesto a todo Hades encargo una tarea muy importante a uno de sus jueces.

-Radamanthys-Dijo Pandora con autoridad

-Ordene señorita Pandora-dijo el juez

-Necesito que vayas por mí a las afueras del santuario y sin llamar la atención coloques este medallón en la zona donde inicio la primera guerra santa-dijo la chica del arpa

-¿La primera guerra santa?-dijo con intriga Radamanthys

-Exacto una vez cumplido eso uno de los espectros antiguos resucitara una vez ocurrido esto tu tarea será escoltar al espectro al inframundo y - Dijo Pandora

-Si señorita Pandora como ordene-Dijo Radamanthys saliendo de inmediato´

Al llegar Radamanthys logro pasar desapercibido llega al lugar de la guerra tal como le indico Pandora y coloco el medallón en el suelo al hacer tal acción una luz violeta ilumino el panorama segando a Radamanthys, al desaparecer el destello lentamente el juez abrió los ojos notando a una extraña mujer de tez pálida, mirada fría y portando una de las armaduras del inframundo

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto extrañada la mujer

-Soy Radamanthys de Wyvern uno de los 3 jueces el inframundo ¿y tu eres?-indico el caballero del inframundo

-Soy Violate de Behemoth antigua servidora del señor Hades ¿se puede saber para que me reviviste?-Pregunto la mujer

-Son las órdenes que se me han dado al igual que llevarte al inframundo-dijo Radamanthys

-Si así lo índico Hades entonces vamos señor Radamanthys-dijo Violate

Al llegar al inframundo, entrando al castillo de de Hades Radamanthys y Violate se encontraron con Aiacos, Violate al pasar a su lado se le torno un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y una sonrisa se formo en los labios de ambos, Radamanthys se percato de eso pero no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió con su camino.

-Señorita Pandora-Llamo Radamanthys al llegar

-Radamanthys cumpliste tu misión por lo que veo-dijo Pandora

-Si he traído a Violate de Behemoth de vuelta-dijo el juez del inframundo

-Buen trabajo ahora tu deber será proteger, cuidar y vigilar a Violate cuida que no haga nada indebido por cualquier medio-dijo Pandora

-¿Cuidar de mí?-intervino Violate

-Exacto considérelo un favor porque no queremos que Hades tenga que matarte de nuevo-Dijo Pandora con autoridad

-Como usted diga señorita Pandora-dijo Radamanthys para luego salir con Violate.

Bueno hasta aquí llega espero les alla gustado el primer capitulo dejen sus reviews para saber si debo continuarla o no


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno subo el cap 2 de mi fanfic espero guste, aviso tardare un poco mas en publicar el siguiente ya que esperare a tener almenos 5 reviews para saber si debo continuar, en fin espero les guste

Capitulo 2 cuidando de ti

-Asi que ahora usted deberá cuidarme-dijo Violate un poco enojada

-Oiga no me culpe a mi odio esto tanto como a usted pero será mi deber desde ahora-dijo el juez del inframundo

-Bueno necesito hacer algo podría dejarme ir un momento-dijo Violate

-De acuerdo pero si tarda demasiado ire a buscarla-dijo Radamanthys

Violate salió de inmediato del castillo de Hades y Radamanthys quedo fuera esperándola.

Luego de una hora Radamanthys sale en búsqueda de Violate siguiendo el camino por el que se fue tras una puerta oye la voz de Violate junto con otra voz asi que la abrió y encontró a Violate y a Aiacos besándose Radamanthys hace un ligero ruido para que noten su presencia lo que deja a ambos pasmados

-Se...Señor Radamanthys no es lo que-dijo Violate antes de ser interrumpida

-La señorita Pandora nos encargo ir al escondite de Eris así que vine a buscarte para irnos-Dijo el juez

-Si de acuerdo vamos-Dijo Violate con nerviosismo

Radamanthys y Violate partieron de inmediato dejando un pasmado Aiacos atrás, Al llegar fueron recibidos por Maya de Sagita

-Ustedes deben ser los enviados del inframundo-dijo Maya

-Si hemos venido para negociar alianza con Eris-dijo Radamanthys

-Si Eris dijo que les comunicáramos esto NO Necesitamos de sus inútiles servicios solo queremos desacernos de un futuro problema esperábamos al señor Hades pero creo que el juez del inframundo bastara-dijo Maya antes de lanzar sus flechas contra ellos

Radamanthys las evadió con mucha facilidad el ataque pero una de las flechas logro darle a Violate, Radamanthys lanzo un gran ataque dejando da Maya inconsiente y escapando

Detrás aparece el caballero de Orión ayudando a Maya

-Crees que debamos ir a matarlos-dijo Jaga

-No será necesario el veneno de mis flechas se encargara rápidamente de la chica y en cuanto al juez más adelante nos volveremos a ver.´

De camino al inframundo Radamanthys noto cada vez más agitada y débil a Violate

-Señorita Violate ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto preocupado Radamanthys

-Si...si estoy bi…en-dijo con dificultad la espectro femenino

Ambos continuaron su camino hasta que Violate callo arrodillada

-Señorita Violate que le sucede-Dijo el juez

Violate no respondió y callo desmallada. Luego Radamanthys se lleva a Violate a una posada cercana, logro sacar el veneno y se dedico a cuidar a Violate…

A la mañana siguiente Radamanthys despierta y se acerca a la habitación de Violate encontrándola dormida, inmediatamente se acerca y le toca la frente verificando que se encontraba bien, se le queda mirando un rato

-Señor Radamanthys-dijo Violate despertando

-¿Que sucede?-dijo Radamanthys

-¿Qué me sucedió-pregunto la espectro

-La flecha que dio tenia veneno entonces te desmayaste y tuve que traerte aquí y curarte-dijo el juez

-Muchas gracias señor Radamanthys-dijo Violate

-No tienes porque agradecer si te dejara morir el señor Hades seguro me castigaría, ahora vámonos debemos regresar al inframundo-dijo Radamanthys

De camino al inframundo Violate con mucho nerviosismo le pregunta a Radamanthys

-Se…señor Radamanthys-dijo Violate

-¿Si?-dijo el juez

-No le dirá a Hades sobre el inconveniente con Aiacos-dijo Violate nerviosa

-No es necesario que le cuenta a Hades detalles tan menores-dijo Radamanthys

-Muchas gracias Radamanthys-sama-dijo Violate

-No tienes porque agradecer-dijo el juez

-Claro que si es más para compensarlo le ayudare con Pandora-dijo Violate

-¿Ayudarme con Pandora?- resalto Radamanthys

-No se haga el inocente se ve que usted está muy enamorado de ella-dijo pícaramente Violate

-Pe…pero que dices yo so..soy un juez del inframundo no se me permite sentir nada-dijo sonrojado el juez

-No intente ocultarlo Radamanthys-sama se ve a distancia por la forma en que la mira, así que le ayudare como agradecimiento-dijo Violate

-Co..Como quiera-dijo un avergonzado Radamanthys

Bueno hasta aqui e capitulo 2 espero sea de su agrado


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets

Bueno aqui les traigo el tercer cap de mi fic agradesco a las personas que han dejado sus reviews (estan los cinco ya 2 son de la misma persona pero bueno :p)gracias a geminisnocris,alonesempai,Evangelin y delian por comentar y falta comentar que este capitulo esta totalmente hecho por la amiga con quien estoy haciendo el fic asi que espero lo disfruten:

Capítulo 3 Secrets

Al llegar al castillo de hades en la entrada se encontraba Aiacos al cual Radamanthys no le prestó atención y entro al castillo en busca de Pandora

-me esperabas-dijo violate cariñosamente a Aiacos.

Dentro del castillo  
>-Radamanthys-señorita Pandora Eris rechazo nuestra propuesta.<br>-Pandora-tonta Eris, cree que tiene alguna posibilidad.  
>-Radamanthys- no llegara muy lejos.<br>-Pandora-Radamanthys donde esta violate?- dijo algo enfadada- recuerdo habértela encargado!  
>-debió quedarse afuera distraída-dijo Radamanthys algo enfadado.<p>

-Pandora-zeros!  
>-zeros-que se le ofrece señorita pandora<br>-Pandora-ve inmediatamente por Aiacos de Garuda.  
>-como ordene señorita pandora- dijo zeros quien salió saltando del lugar<br>Afuera del castillo de hades se encontraban Aiacos y Violate  
>-Aiacos-Hace mucho que no nos vemos<br>-es verdad deseaba tanto volver aquí-dijo Violate algo sonrojada  
>-te he estado esperando mi Ala derecha- dijo Aiacos sujetando la mano de Violate<br>Cuando de la nada aparece zeros tomándolos por sorpresa  
>Señor Aiacos disculpe que interrumpa su momento especial del día-dijo Zeros entre risas- pero he venido a decirle que la señorita Pandora lo espera<br>Se despidió de violate diciendo- luego hablamos sin que haya ranas cerca- al escuchar eso Zeros puso una cara de pocos amigos y enseguida siguió tras Aiacos  
>Al llegar con pandora<br>-Aiacos-me mando a llamar señorita Pandora  
>-Pandora-Así es Aiacos, Radamanthys puedes retirarte no olvides lo que te encomendé<br>-Radamanthys-no lo olvidare-dijo mientras salía del lugar  
>-Pandora-debo de reiterarte que estamos por iniciar una nueva guerra santa además debemos estar al pendiente de Eris así que no debemos darnos el lujo de descuidarnos ¿no lo crees así Aiacos?<br>-tiene usted razón-respondió Aiacos  
>-Pandora-de lo contrario no te será perdonado cualquier descuido, Bien entonces puedes retirarte<p>

bueno eso es todo por ahora esta un poco cortito pero bueno espero les agrade, esperare a unos 3 reviews mas para seguirlo esta vez uno por persona :p


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno el capitulo pasado no tuvo el numero de reviews que esperaba pero no quise hacer esperar mas aqui esta el siguente cap del fic:

Capitulo 4

Al día siguiente Violate se dirige a buscar a Aiacos.

-Con que ahí estabas-Dijo Violate cariñosamente a Aiacos

Aiacos la mira con una expresión seria

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Violate

Aiacos señala con su mirada a un individuo que también se encontraba allí

-¿Qué hace aquí esa rana?-Dijo Violate con molestia

-La señorita Pandora me encargo estar aquí-dijo zeros

Flashback

-Zeros-llamo pandora

-Mande señorita Pandora-dijo zeros

-Necesito que mantengas vigilado a Aiacos no permitas que el y Violate se mantengan juntos, no podemos permitir distracciones-Dijo Pandora de forma imponente

-Lo que usted ordene señorita-dijo zeros

Fin del flashback

-Asi que ya oyeron, señorita Violate vaya al castillo el señor Radamanthys la espera para cuidarla-dijo zeros

-Como sea-dijo Violate fastidiada

Violate se acerca levemente a Aiacos y le susurra-tranquilo tengo un plan solo espera dentro de poco estaremos juntos-

La joven espectro se retira al castillo para reunirse con Radamanthys

-Hola señor Radamanthys-saludo Violate

-Hola señorita Violate-saludo el juez

-¿Esta listo?-dijo Violate con media sonrisa

-¿listo?-pregunto el juez

-si listo para que comience a ayudarlo con Pandora-dijo Violate

-h…oy –pregunto nervioso el kyoto

-Claro cuanto antes mejor-dijo alegremente Violate

-De acuerdo comencemos-dijo ya resignado Radamanthys

-Bien como ustedes ya llevan tiempo conociéndose debería llamar su atención así que ¿Por qué no la invitas a una cita?-dijo Violate con una sonrisa

-Invitarla. De acuerdo-dijo el juez con ciertas dudas Ambos se acercan a donde se encontraba Pandora, Radamanthys entra y Violate se queda en la puerta oyendo

-¿Radamanthys? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Violate-dijo con seriedad Pandora

-Pues… yo me preguntaba…si-decía Radamanthys nervioso

-¿si? Que-dijo Pandora intrigada

-Si le gustaría a..Acompañarme al jardín- dijo el Juez

- ¿Al jardín?-dijo Pandora

-Si usted merece un descanso, por eso quisiera llevarla-dijo Radamanthys ya mas confiado

-Hmm de acuerdo supongo que nada pasara en mi ausencia-dijo Pandora levantándose para ir con Radamanthys

Ambos salen dejando una Violate muy sonriente tras de ellos…

Continuara

espero les alla gustado y pues aviso que para el proximo tardare en postear un poco mas .


End file.
